Frank Tenpenny
Frank Tenpenny, also known as Officer Tenpenny and sometimes called Frankie, is the primary antagonist of the 2004 video game hit, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is the ruthless and manipulative nefarious leader of the CRASH Unit and a senior corrupt police officer of the LSPD and he is Carl Johnson's archenemy. He was voiced by the famous actor''' ', who also portrayed Jules Winnfield in '' and Richmond Valentine in . Biography Tenpenny is a corrupt cop working for the LSPD division, C.R.A.S.H. He has Eddie Pulaski and Jimmy Hernandez by his side. He confronts Carl Johnson when he tries to get home, accusing him of bringing drug money. He and his accomplices take him to Ballas territory and drop him there and frames him for Officer Ralph Pendulbury's murder (who threatened to expose the units true motives and was killed by Jimmy Hernandez on orders from Tenpenny) which allows Tenpenny and his henchmen to manipulate CJ for quite some time, From that point, Tenpenny and his henchmen would appear in various points such as telling CJ and Ryder about a train with weapons would be coming, leaving Big Smoke's house, and ordering CJ to kill a foreigner in a warehouse. Later he and Pulaski assist the Ballas run drugs in Los Santos Later, he is seen in the garage of the Green Sabre with Big Smoke and Ryder, revealing that Tenpenny had orchestrated the hit that would kill CJ's mother (the actual target being Sweet, CJ's older brother and leader of the GSF), crossing the Moral Event Horizon, after a gang fight with the Ballas with ended with Sweet being shot, Tenpenny arrests CJ and takes him into the mountains. From that point on, he orders him to murder or arrest anyone who would try to expose his evil deeds or he will have Sweet be put in a Ballas cell block. Tenpenny has CJ meet him and Paulaski in the deserts in Las Venturas where Tenpenny attacks Hernandez for betraying him and orders Pulaski to kill him and CJ. He leaves him there where Pulaski is later killed by CJ Later, it is mentioned that he gets into court and he and Pulaski (unless CJ knows otherwise who previously killed Pulaski) were charged with corruption, sexual assault, narcotics and racketeering, but the charges are dropped to the murders or disappearances of the people who try to expose him. This triggered a riot in Los Santos. Tenpenny confronts CJ in Big Smoke's hideout, telling him he plans to leave town. On the top of that, he has new recruits. He attempts to kill CJ by shooting him with a shotgun, but CJ tricks Tenpenny by yelling Sweet's name thinking Sweet is behind him and CJ was able to miss Tenpenny's gunshots, he then attempts to kill him in an explosion of the hideout, but failed as CJ was able to escape unharmed. Sweet doesn't accept his getaway so he climbs up to his firetruck. CJ rescues him and battles Tenpenny through town shooting at cops trying to kill them. Eventually Tenpenny loses control of the firetruck which ends with the firetruck falling of a bridge and crashing into the GSF territory. Tenpenny climbs up the wreckage and rants about how he should clean town of crime before finally dying of his wounds. CJ was about to shoot Tenpenny but Sweet tells him not two leaving it as "he killed himself in traffic accident no one to blame" so the Grove Street Families would not be involved with Tenpenny's death and leaves the scene of Tenenny's death to go get something to eat, CJ then confronts the now deceased Tenpenny one final time he points his finger and circles it over his head sarcastically saying "see you around... Officer" he the goes joins the others to get something to eat it was later revealed that after the riots were over Tenpenny's corpse was mutilated and stripped by the homeless persons. Personality At the start of the game where CJ is arrested, Tenpenny says to CJ, "Welcome home Carl, glad to be back? You haven't forgotten about us, have you boy?" Carl replies with, "Hell no, Officer Tenpenny, I was just wondering what took y'all so long." Tenpenny claims that his approach to the job is about "percentages" and that his philosophy calls for overlooking some crime to achieve a greater good. It appears that he believes what he says, but in reality Tenpenny and his unit are corrupt to the core and terrorize gang leaders in a fashion much like a gang themselves, except with the power of law enforcement behind them. They can kill indiscriminately and are skimming the profits from the rival gangs. Tenpenny himself is a polluting influence, convincing good cops to abandon their ideals and assist in his pursuits. He shows a callous disregard for the people surrounding him, particularly those like Carl whom he has power over. He sees such people as tools and eliminates all of those who either outlive their usefulness to him or get in his way. Tenpenny exhibits megalomania and considers himself above the law. He believes that because he does good work, he is entitled to enrich himself at the city's expense. Gallery 500px-FrankTenpenny-GTASA.jpg|Tenpenny GTA-SA-GROUP2.jpg|Tenpenny's death. tenpennydeath.jpg|Tenpenny's corpse n4fd7db97c663b.jpg|Tenpenny and his henchmen tenpenny.png|Tenpenny and Pulaski capture CJ. Trivia *Tenpenny is based off a real-life LAPD officer named Rafael Perez, who was a key figure in the LAPD Rampart Scandel in the late 1990's. *Tenpenny and Molly Schultz are the only two antagonists not to be killed by the protagonist instead they both are killed accidentally. Molly is not the primary antagonist of Grand Theft Auto V, however. *Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski, Steve Haines, Andreas Sanchez, Molly Schultz and Sergeant Jerry Martinez are the only antagonists of the GTA series who are corrupt law enforcement officials, Tenpenny and Pulaski are corrupt police officers, Sanchez and Haines are corrupt FIB agents, Schultz is a corrupt Lawyer and Martinez is a corrupt soldier. *Tenpenny is similar to Alonzo Harris from Training Day: They are corrupt cops who make themselves out to be good guys and manipulate and blackmail the protagonist into doing their dirty work. They are also hated by everyone else, and they get killed in the end. *He is somewhat similar to Judge Claude Frollo: Both of them are corrupt officals of law enforcement with Frollo being a judge and Tenpenny being a cop, Both of them convince that their evil deeds are actually good work when in reality they terrorize an opposing party (Gang members for Tenpenny and Gypsies for Frollo), Both of them try to kill the protagonist CJ and Quasimodo respectively. Eventually the citizens of Paris and Los Santos respectively riot against them which results in their respective deaths and finally both die as result of them falling off something. *Officer Tenpenny has some similarities to Edgar Ross from Red Dead Redemption as both are corrupt members of law enforcement, blackmail the protagonists to work for them, and betray them at the end of the storylines. The difference is that while Agent Ross had somewhat decent motives such as eliminating gang violence and helping John Marston meet his obligations, Officer Tenpenny did nothing to help CJ with his tasks, endorsed gang violence instead, worked with major gangs, and amplified hardship in the poorer areas of Los Santos. Category:Video Game Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Con Artists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Thugs Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Addicts Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Complete Monster Category:Cowards Category:Big Bads Category:Incriminators Category:Stalkers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Extortionists Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Adulterers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Trickster Category:Lawful Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Xenophobes Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Conspirators Category:Mental Illness Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Extremists Category:Mastermind Category:The Heavy Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Spouses